Don't Laugh
by Techno Skittles
Summary: Korra takes Mako and Bolin back home to the South Pole and her mother gets a bit too excited... Some Makorralin crushing time


**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra.**

* * *

**Don't Laugh**

_By Techno Skittles_

* * *

Korra shuffled her feet and stared at the floor, blushing shyly. Her hands were clasped behind her back and she twiddled her thumbs out of sight, never daring to look up at the two brothers who she knew were staring at her. The blush grew when she thought of how they (Mako especially) must've been goofily grinning at her, fighting back raucous laughter at her expense.

"Don't laugh," she said, still not looking up at them.

They remained silent, not answering her. The silence began to grate on her last nerves, but Korra figured it was better than them laughing like immature hog monkeys. Still though, they could've said something, _anything_, to make all of this less awkward and uncomfortable.

"Look, my mom hasn't seen me in awhile – and I mean a long, _long_ time – so she's really excited…I think she's trying to make up for all the time we missed out when I was locked up in that compound…But I didn't think she'd do something so…_extreme_." She blew a stray strand out of her face and sighed, still waiting for their laughter. But they never did laugh, not even a chuckle escaped them.

Korra finally gathered the courage to look up, blushing furiously now that they would see her red face and shrank back. She attempted at making herself as tiny as possible without completely backing down, but such a task was pretty near impossible. So instead she nervously gazed at the bending brothers who had accompanied her to the South Pole, who stared right back at her. Her mind was in too much of a jumbled mess of panic and fear of being teased that she didn't exactly register the adoring looks on either brothers' face.

Mako and Bolin blinked in shock at Korra, never having imagined that one day they'd see her so out of her comfort zone. And all over a _different hairstyle_. Her hair now exactly replicated her mother's, increasing the resemblance between the two, adding more proof that they were related. And if one were to meet the two women and were to judge their relationship based on personality alone, it'd be kind of hard to figure that the two would even be friends.

The two brothers exchanged a quick look, one that Korra noticed and sent a plummet to her stomach, prepping for the onslaught of teasing. Mako noticed with one quick glance at Bolin's eyes how much the earthbender enjoyed seeing Korra so shy and cute with a adorable hairstyle to boot when he noticed how dilated his pupils were. Figures he'd never completely gotten over her.

Mako could only hope his weren't the same.

They both turned back to Korra in unison and saw her straighten up and poke out her lower lip in a pout. Mako cleared his throat nervously, looking for something smart to say, something complimenting without giving away his attraction towards her…

"You really look like your mother."

_Smooth._

Bolin nodded and smiled. "Yeah! You're really beautiful, Korra! Maybe you should try that more often!" he added. Mako crossed his arms and flicked annoyed eyes at his oblivious brother for a moment. Of course the charmer would upstage him.

Korra blinked a few times in shock and disbelief before breaking out into a giant smile. Mako's heart fluttered dangerously at the sight and he attempted to cover up in slight blush with a cough and averted his eyes elsewhere.

"You really think so, Bolin?"

Bolin nodded. "Yeah totally! I mean, normally you're very pretty but now you're…._wow!_"

Korra giggled – and holy shit it sounded so fucking adorable Mako couldn't take it anymore – and a pink blush graced her cheeks from being flattered so much. "Thanks, Bo. I appreciate it." She walked over and Mako watched her as his heart beat so loud it practically drowned out all other sounds. By the time she reached the both of them, everything seemed muffled as if he were encased by walls of pillows.

Mako watched in horror as Korra leaned over and kissed Bolin's cheek gently, sending his little brother into a blushing frenzy as his vision slowly bled into a deep red. The firebender scowled and glared at Bolin who had a goofy grin on his face and then at Korra's retreating back, walking out of the room to go help out with dinner.

Mako huffed.

_Stupid Avatar_.

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

**Based off a picture I drew. Can be viewed here: **blacklighttrance(.)deviantart(.)com/#/d50542v

**Until next time~!**


End file.
